Kingdom History 4
|gold = 2000 2000 6000 |exp = 1200 1200 3000 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Black Troops Bosses: Stage 1 & 2: Giant Black Army Soldier Stage 3: Giant Flame Dragon }} Part 1/4 Phoena [ This is... ] Yggdra [ And the setting moves to this continent--to Yggdra. ] Pirika [ Over there! There's something there! ] Phoena [ That's...the Black Army. ] ---- Monster [ ...! ] Black King [ ... ] Phoena [ Where could they be headed? ] Pirika [ That's...the Royal Capital! It's the decisive battle with the Holy King! ] Yggdra [ That is the absolute will that shall end the world. The Black King. ] Black King [ ...! ] Black King [ Recorder of History, you're watching me now. Wait, I will go to where you are. ] -- The Black King vanishes into a dark fog -- Pirika [ He noticed us!? ] Yggdra [ Impossible! How could he notice us when we're using indefinite conversion. ] Pirika [ Indefinite conversion? ] Yggdra [ It's a kind of magic that replaces a being with an indefinite object. ] Yggdra [ We exist, but nothing should be able to clearly perceive us. ] Phoena [ Enemies are coming! ] Yggdra [ How could this happen? Is this the Black King's power? ] Monster [ ...! ] Yggdra [ We must get out of the chronicle! Buy me some time! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ We still can't get out!? ] Yggdra [ It's no good... Powerful thoughts...have become a barrier... ] Phoena [ I'll help too. ] Yggdra [ It's impossible for you as you are now! You'll get swallowed up! ] Phoena [ We won't know unless I try! I'm the only other one here who can do it, right? ] Yggdra [ ...Do exactly as I say. We don't have the time, so I'll omit the explanation. ] Phoena [ Yes! ] Yggdra [ Hero, please buy us time with your soldiers! ] Part 3/4 -- Hero cuts down the Monster Leader and the remaining monsters -- Pirika [ Still!? ] Yggdra [ Just a little more! ] Phoena [ Hero... There's one question I'd like you to answer. ] Phoena [ No matter what happens from here on out, will you trust me? ] Hero matter what happens, I will trust you. Phoena [ Your words give me courage. ] Pirika [ Phoena! Yggdra! ] Yggdra [ Just a little more... We're trying our hardest... ] Phoena [ We'll definitely get everyone outside. So... ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ I'm not going to let you anywhere near those two! ] definitely trust you. Phoena [ Your words give me courage. ] Pirika [ Phoena! Yggdra! ] Yggdra [ Just a little more... We're trying our hardest... ] Phoena [ We'll definitely get everyone outside. So... ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ I'm not going to let you anywhere near those two! ] Part 4/4 Yggdra [ We've connected to the outside world! ] Phoena [ Hero! ] Pirika [ Hero, quickly! Uwaaaaahh!? We're being sucked in! ] -- Pirika disappears in a flash of white light -- Phoena [ Come here, Hero! ] Yggdra [ Hurry! ] Black King [ I won't let you get away! ] Phoena [ Father! ] Black King [ You! ] Phoena [ I won't let you touch Hero! ] Black King [ What can a little girl like you do!? ] Phoena [ If I use the power of the chronicle! ] Yggdra [ How reckless! ] Phoena [ Even if it is reckless, I have to do it now! ] -- Phoena takes out the Chronicle -- Black King [ Give it to me! ] Phoena [ I won't! Oh chronicle, lend me strength! ] Yggdra [ The Black King was sent flying!? He put up the barrier? Eeeeeek!! ] -- Yggdra disappears in a flash of white light -- Phoena [ Now! Hero! Take my hand! ] Hero Phoena's hand. Phoena [ Just a little further... Your hand's... ] Phoena go on ahead. Phoena [ No! I can't live without you! If we can't be together, it's all meaningless! ] Phoena [ Just a little further... Eeeeeeek!! ] -- Phoena disappears in a flash of white light -- [ Hero! Hero!! ]